


dreamland

by missingparrots



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Guilt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, platonic dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparrots/pseuds/missingparrots
Summary: Pulling down backstreets deep in your headSlipping through dreamland like a tourist. . .He cant stop thinking of those stupid eyes, sweet stare, and an almost perfect face. Yet a perfect face for him. Twitter blocked his screen whilst Spotify was in the background. Stupid-! Clay launched upright in his chair, smacking his cherry red face a few times with his palms. That stupid song made him think of him! First Heatwaves then Dreamland?? How does this stupid album keep digging itself into his mind?! This Glass Animals guy has gotta be some sort of mind reader.Aka. dream is stupidly in love with sapnap, music hits him like a truck lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Clay decided to open Twitter that day.

Didn’t know why but… He did. Well, wanted to post something about him… Augh! Why Sapnap… Why not just post about George to make the fans happy? He couldn’t just hide it forever. But he wished he could. Sapnap was straight, he couldn’t just... Tell him.

He started debating on it, staring at the screen before deciding to do so.

_**“ sapnap kinda hot ngl /j “** _

**_“ sapnap kinda hot ngl /|_ **“

**_“ sapnap kinda hot ngl | “_ **

It wasn’t a joke. It really wasn’t... He was gonna get rid of it before his finger slipped and it was too late. It was sent. Notifications then filled his screen, he sighed, nothing he could really do except delete it. But that would make fans suspicious and… try to stalk him. But if he kept it up it would be realized as a joke, right?

Then sapnap commented.

_**“ aww, you really think soooo? “** _

That made his heart skip a beat. He would only think of it in a friendly way but, the truth behind it was… he was just…you know… telling the truth? So he simply replied with a...

**_“ mmmaybe. “_ **

Then a song got commented, Dreamland by Glass animals. The same guy who made heatwaves, the same song that made... Dnf a thing. He didn't like George that way. Neither did George. So he opened it. Lyrics starting to roll, the beat of the music made him slightly calm, until a few lyrics hit.

_You’ve had too much of the digital love_

_You want everything live, you want things you can touch_

_Make it feel like a movie you saw in your youth_

He felt like he was being mocked. He leaned back in his chair, screaming into his palms. His mind was now filled with images of the man, not... Bad… or anything… little scenarios his brain made up. Fuck, it felt like he was being torched by a flamethrower. He cant stop thinking of those stupid eyes, sweet stare, and an almost perfect face. Yet a perfect face for him. Twitter blocked his screen whilst Spotify was in the background. _Stupid-!_ Clay launched upright in his chair, smacking his cherry red face a few times with his palms. That stupid song made him think of him! First Heatwaves then Dreamland?? How does this stupid album keep digging itself into his mind?! This Glass Animals guy has gotta be some sort of mind reader.


	2. Somethings... Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tap.  
> Tap.  
> Tap.  
> Halt.
> 
> Dreams eyes were wide, the heat on his face soon turning to blazing.

Dream clenched his fist, bunching up in his hair.   
  
He was leaning over his keyboard, trying to calm himself down. The air around him was just getting too thick, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. His face was still visibly red, his Twitter notifications blowing up. He soon turned off his notifications, 75% of the time they were off.

It wasn’t long before he got up, Taking a deep, shaky breath before he walked out of his room, the door creaking shut, barely closing. Patches would probably get in his room, not as if he cared if she got in. He sighed, walking out to the kitchen to get some water. And there the cheeky bastard was. Sitting on the couch on his phone. Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice. That’s where he was wrong.

Nic- Sapnap turned to face him, Clay visibly jumping slightly as he spoke.

“ Hey dude, you’re joking, right? “ Sapnap snickered, he seemed... Okay? Fine with it? But something in dream wanted to snap. Something was just chipping at him like a… like a beaver just for Nick saying the word _joking._

He turned to face him, right in the middle of grabbing a cup before he choked out a simple, “ Yeah, Twitter must be freaking out. “ Clay gave a fake snicker, of course, Nick of all people could tell. He had been friends with him for who knows HOW long. Felt like something was STRANGLING him to get it out of his system.

“ Are... You sure you’re okay, Clay? ‘ Sapnap sounded genuinely concerned, his voice faltering over upset or even depressed, Clay knew Nick would have been concerned for his well-being and shit, just… This time he couldn’t help him only if Clay let it all out. Which... Of course, he wouldn’t just do.

" Y-Yeah! Completely fine, Yup- Yup... Fine. " He choked on his words for a quick moment, before the clank of the glass he was holding hit against another cup. He didn't even realize his arm was faltering in movements. He quickly set it down on the counter, tapping his finger on the marble a few times, staring at the tiling on the wall.

" Clay, I know you're not okay. Can you just tell me what's wrong? Or... If you'd feel better not sharing. " Nick was already up from the couch, footsteps approaching him steadily.

The footsteps halted, Clay looking over to see Sapnap leaning over the counter with a face full of pure concern.

Clay quickly looked back at what he was doing.

_Tap._   
_Tap._   
_Tap._   
_Halt._

Dreams eyes were wide, and the heat on his face was quickly turning to blazing.

_Tap._   
_Tap._   
_Tap._   
_Halt._

" I'm... Sorry. I didn't mean it?? Hopefully, you get it... I... Mean it but not like that- " He choked out another lie. Soon getting harder is make this all up.

_Tap._   
_Tap._   
_Halt._

" Didn't know you meant it, but like, in a friend way right? " Sapnap looked away from clay for a moment, an obvious red flag. Nick rarely broke eye contact. Just a thing he was good at.

" In a.. friend way. Yeah. " He fumbled on his words a bit.

_Tap._   
_Tap..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally speed ran this for yall


	3. Way. Way too far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that stupid face, those stupid eyes. that stupid smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, people can pass out from stress, I did once soo uh. ALSO SAPNAP POV YAYYY long chapter too

Sapnap POV

Dream started to mumble, causing his attention to be flung back over to the dirty blonde.

“ Hey, Nick..? “ Clay mumbled again, his voice wavering on stuttering, and his entire body looked as if it were waving back and forth slowly.

He scanned his arms, they were shaking slightly. 

“ Somethins wrong, sap… “ He stuttered, inhaling sharply. Something in Dreams eyes just said something was off before anything even was said. 

“ Clay, are you alright? “ He spoke out, trying to snap the man back to reality. 

“ Don’t feel rig- “ He was about to speak before the waving became more intense, starting to fall over. 

“ CLAY! “ He screeched, grabbing him under the arms before he fell. Such action made himself start to waver a bit from moving so fast. Fuck! This wasn’t good, AT ALL. He pressed a hand to Clay’s neck to make sure he was alright. His heart was beating so fucking fast. It was almost terrifying how fast the rhythmic beating was. 

Be alright. 

Please be alright.

His mind said to him over and over. Like a broken record. 

Then something clicked. He shouldn’t have been this close, so his mind… switched for a moment. 

No. This is wrong. 

You shouldn’t be this close.

He audibly hissed, trying to change his mind to no avail for a few moments. Then it just went away for a few seconds. Just enough time to pick up the much taller, slightly lighter man and bring him to his room. His door was luckily open. 

He set the man down, prying his hands from beneath him. He looked at his friend for a few moments. 

He sighed and sat in dreams chair, a nice gaming chair to say the least. He was just sitting there watching him, he would wake up in a few minutes right…? He thought he was right, to say the least, sitting in that chair, giving a soft whine in defeat knowing he wouldn’t wake up in just a few minutes. 

His mind began to bend a bit, he yawned before he closed his eyes for just a few seconds, allowing sleep to dig itself right into his mind. When he opened his eyes again his eyes felt suddenly heavy, fighting to keep them open. He lost… unfortunately.

.

_ He awoke, or what he seemed to awaken from. _

_ “ Hey, Nick! “ That familiar voice cut through the room he was in. The room looked almost altered. Maybe dream moved some things? Who knew. All he knew was that he was in dreams room. The same one he fell asleep in. Sun was now shining through the window, looking a bit cloudy from the Florida weather.  _

_ “ Hey Clay- “ He yawned. Getting up to stand. but when his feet hit the carpet, he didn’t feel exactly grounded. Must have been sleep…  _

_ Anyways, Clay was right on the bed where he was left. This time he was sitting up, on his phone.  _

_ “ Cmon dude! You can’t just sleep in my chair like that. There’s a reason they make these beds king-sized dumbass. “ Dream laughed, more so a wheeze. That kind of threw Sapnap off. But it got the best of him. _

_ “ Finneeee dude! “ He snickered, launching himself into the bed, almost tackling dream in the process. He made himself comfy. It was a sweet ass bed, to be honest. He turned to face dream. _

_ And dream stared back, before snickering and hugging him tightly, patting sapnaps back a few times. It honestly… calmed him strangely. He hugged back, giving a little squeak of approval. They stayed like this for a few seconds, seconds turning into minutes.  _

_Then everything came crashing down_.

.

Sapnap jumped slightly from the chair, a newfound blanket now on him. Why did he dream that? He didn’t like dream like.. that... or so he thought. He looked at the bed just to see the man missing from it.

His brain flipped for a second, starting to panic before he looked around, his eyes landing on the floor next to him. Clay was curled up into a ball on the carpet, wrapped in a blanket like he was cold. He probably was, anyways. He should really buy that man a nice heavy blanket. He wrapped the blanket around himself as he got up. 

Why didn’t dream just sleep in the bed? It’s much more comfortable than the damn floor. Then it hit him. 

Why did I dream of Clay? 

That made him think. 

He didn’t like him like that right? He definitely didn’t! He was taught it was wrong and… bad… was it really? He shook the thoughts from his mind. 

He didn’t hate against people who were like that. He wasn’t… Christian… he didn’t really believe in anything. Just sometimes things happen and… no god made it happen, the people make it happen.

He decided to walk out of the room, sparing a glance at the man on the floor. He looked peaceful, as of before he looked terrible from almost hitting the damn wood. 

He just needed something to eat. Then he realized. It was literally nighttime. About 11:34 pm to be exact. Well. Not like t bothered him. But why did… he wake up now? AUGH! He hit himself in the forehead with his palm, wishing his mind never even said that. Why was he thinking of these things? Why was his mind suddenly telling him, You want to spend more time with him, why not go sleep in his room a bit more? At least that’s what it sounded like to him. 

Nick sighed, in an attempt to get himself to calm down. Why did his mind suddenly have to ruin everything for him? Not exactly his mind. Clay.. those stupid eyes. Stupid face… no.. perfect fac- NOT AGAIN! his own thoughts interrupted those damn intrusive ones. He groaned. Why was his mind making him think of him?

Should he let himself think of him for a moment?

Should he?

And so he did, letting his thoughts run wild as he just stood in the hallway, his body setting ablaze. Those perfect green-blue eyes. Those fucking hoodies he always wore, a bright lime green like his personality. His fucking freckles that we would make constellations out of if he fucking could, his bod- FUCK! He smacked his head with his palm again, trying to just make them go away. Only made it worse, the craving of just seeing dream like tha- SHIT. this was going too far!

Way. Way too far.


	4. I want to be here, with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gosh, sapnap is kind of head over heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV CHANGES THROUGHOUT! ALSO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LOL

Sapnap felt as if he was going to cry. He started leaving Dream alone after figuring this whole thing out. He hadn’t streamed in a few days. He hasn’t talked with Dream for a day. Which for him, seemed like a while. Even clay was starting to get worried for him. And Phil… Wilbur. These thoughts had been plaguing him for what seemed like forever, which had only been a few days.

“ Nick? Are you hungry? Do you want me to get something? Heck, you look tired, have you been sleeping? ‘ Dream sat down on the couch next to him, rambling on with no thought of what he was saying. Dream was playing with his fingernails, a nervous habit of his from since they were 14. He was a bit tense near him, fuck. There he goes, reading somebody. Not just somebody. His friend.

“ God, Clay, I’m so fucking tired.” He sighed, raising a hand to his face, covering his eyes for a moment. He glanced over to clay, who was now inching closer to hug him.

“ You know you can tell me what’s wrong, Sap. “ Dream sighed, letting go from the hug to much of Nick’s dismay. Dream looked a little flush in the cheeks. Not like he cared. Well, he’d like to say that. Dream leaned back into the couch, and so did sapnap. He closed his eyes for a moment, sleep immediately trying to keep his eyelids closed, before he knew it, he was leaning on dreams shoulder, out cold.  
  
.  
 _you’ve had too much of the digital love._  
.

Dream leaned his head against his friends, putting an arm around the shorter man. Sapnap looked very tired to him at least, and he was. Dream wanted to be this close for so long, to just hold him. He should probably stream tomorrow with sapnap- His mind attempted to change the subject before dream just pulled the other closer to him with a small sigh. He didn’t attempt to do anything to the man, he just let him sleep. He should stop just… loving him. How could he though? He couldn’t just stop caring about someone he’s known since they were children, someone he loves and cares about.

A little ding came from his phone. George probably. He carefully got it out of his pocket to not wake the man.

“ Hey, Dream. Is sapnap okay? He hasn’t been streaming for a few days.” George’s message read.

“ I don’t think so, he’s passed out on my shoulder right now, he looks really tired still. “ He typed into the box to send to George.

“ Good thing he’s sleeping. Has he been drinking water? Eating? “

“ Yeah, I think. “ Dream chuckled to himself for a moment, thinking of something in his head. What if he changed his status?

He pulled up the discord status, quickly punching in, Sapnaps sleeping on my shoulder  
  
Heh. Would be funny to watch the fans freak out.

His mind started to ponder for a minute. _Does sapnap love me? No, he can’t be, he’s straight- maybe you should just tell him? No, you shouldn’t_. His mind started to argue with itself.

.  
 _you want everything live, you want things you can touch_.   
.

He shook his head slightly, trying not to wake up the ravenette next to him. He was starting to get oddly uncomfy. But, the idea he had in mind, would it bother him? For dream’s sake, he was getting uncomfortable sitting like this for so damn long. So he slowly laid down, sapnaps head now tucked into dreams neck. Nick wrapped his arms around him.

Nick was a deep sleeper anyway, it’s not like he would be awake right now. Would he? No, he shouldn’t. He looks pretty out right about now. Speaking of pretty, god was this a sight to behold. He was tempted to press a quick kiss to the other’s forehead. Which his mind eventually forced him to. He moved sapnaps dark hair out of the way to press a tiny kiss to the ravenettes forehead. He looked so pretty.

He… he wanted to kiss him so badly. But god he fucking couldn’t. Sapnap was straight and he knew he wouldn’t like him back. He was afraid he’d ruin their friendship forever.

.   
_make it feel like a movie you saw in your youth_   
.

For a split second of sapnap being awake, he was suddenly wrapped around dream. He thought he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead. Must have been a dream. It was pathetic, falling for his best friend of 8 years, just wanting to be held by him and being smothered of love from the man.

He was so tired he didn’t even think about how this could have been… _wrong_. He wanted to stay here and tell the man he loved him, his arms wrapping tighter around him. He also tangled their legs together. God, it just felt so right to be here now.

Dream lifted a hand from sapnap to much of his dismay. Nick groaned, pawing at the other man’s hand to take it back. Dreams hand returned with a blanket being thrown over them. Just the right time to nuzzle his head into the other’s neck further with a little whine. Dream ran a hand through sapnaps hair, keeping it there.

Sapnap couldn’t help but release a grin. Dream probably knew. Sapnap ached for this moment of complete perfection, his mind mentally freaking out. God he just wanted to be here so badly. He wanted the other to hold him and whisper praises to him, tell him this was okay.

He was starting to drift, before being tackled by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the opening chapter, so don't worry! ill be okay haha  
> I have ALOT more than just this promise me!! this is the chapter that just explains whats happening before the entire story hits


End file.
